The Bet of a Lifetime
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke end up on the most awkward topic they've yet to encounter, and somehow, a bet is made out of it. Warning: Yaoi! Pairings: NaruSasu & maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, new story. Sorry to all of you who are waiting for me to update the others. I just get ahead of myself with all these new stories. I'll try to update them all soon. Thanks for reading!

**Warning:** YAOI! Don't like, don't read ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Author: Alley-Oop_

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky when Sasuke and Naruto were finally finished training. The two grabbed some water and lay splayed in the shade under an oak tree.

"I wonder what it's like to be popular," Naruto asked suddenly after about ten minutes of silence.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"I bet it's awesome: having all those girls following you around, and, no matter what, always being considered cool."

Sasuke laughed aloud- or snickered, at least.

"What's so funny?"

"You, dobe," Sasuke answered. This made Naruto upset.

"Oh yeah? Why is that so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, the girls…" Sasuke trailed off. Naruto looked up at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised. "Ugh," Sasuke finished, seeing Naruto's look. He took a swig from his water bottle, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ugh? Are you gay or what?" Naruto had meant it as a joke, but Sasuke's eyes went wide and he spit out his water, unintentionally showering it all over Naruto.

Naruto was too distracted by the fact that Sasuke had spit all over him to process his actual reaction to the question.

"Hey! Do I get a towel with that shower?"

"Does it look like I have a towel with me, dobe?" Sasuke retorted, regaining his cool, though he was silently relieved that Naruto had such a short attention span.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever." Then, after the smallest of small silences, added, " So why was it that you hate whole flocks of girls following you around?"

Sasuke smirked. "They're annoying."

"But they're _girls_!" Naruto chirped.

"Would you expect guys to be following around?" It was Sasuke's turn to joke.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed a little too quickly. "I mean…Sure, if they were like…_that_…"

Sasuke's smirk grew considerably. "What's _that?_" Truthfully, he just wanted to put Naruto through the pain of answering the question. He could care less about his answer, because he already knew what he was talking about.

"Well, you know…" Naruto obviously didn't want to say anymore and let the subject die, but Sasuke was just starting to enjoy himself. Besides, why wouldn't Naruto just say what he meant and get it over with?

"What do I know, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "C'mon, Sasuke, drop it already."

"I don't think I will. I'm curious as to what it is, exactly, that I know."

"If they were…just…I don't know…like _that_."

"Naruto, you're going in circles with this," Sasuke pointed out in annoyance.

"Fine! If they were _gay_, then, yeah, maybe they would follow you around," Naruto gave in.

_I guess that wasn't so terrible…_ Naruto thought, but Sasuke's next question blew his mind completely.

"If you were gay, would you follow me around?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with nothing more than amusement readable on his face.

Naruto huffed, rolled his eyes, and blushed bright red all at the same time.

"I wouldn't really know, teme…"

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, ignoring the insult that was meant to cover the blonde's embarrassment. Naruto blushed an even brighter shade of red.

"You sure?"

"Why do you care, anyways? Would you want me to follow you around?" Naruto challenged. Then he quickly added, "If you were gay, I mean."

"Maybe… if I were gay. I couldn't really say if I'd want you to follow me or not. I've never really thought about it, honestly. But, I suppose, if you _were_ to follow me, I'd take it as a compliment," Sasuke answered, trying to cover the awkwardness in his tone. It didn't work very well, in Sasuke's opinion.

Naruto, whose cheeks were just starting to go back to a mutual shade, blushed yet again. He was happy with Sasuke's words, though. They made him feel like he could matter to someone.

"You alright, Naruto?" Sasuke teased, using the best worried-mother tone he could muster. "You look a little feint."

Naruto suddenly stood up and pointed down at the raven-haired boy, who looked back up at him with an annoyed/bored expression.

"Get up!" Naruto demanded in a harsh growl. Sasuke raised his eyebrow yet again. Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke looked very nice with his eyebrow raised. Made him look even more sophisticated.

"Why should I?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Because I said so," Naruto answered simply, as if that was a good enough reason for anything.

"So if you wanted me to be your slave, I should do it because you said so?" Sasuke meant that to prove a point, but to Naruto it was just a good idea. Still, he didn't really know what to say.

"That would be different." Naruto could tell Sasuke was trapping him in a corner.

"How so?" Sasuke challenged.

"It just would be…" Naruto said. "Now, get up," he added before Sasuke could continue with his point.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'd suggest you just get up before I make you."

"Oh really? And how would you plan to pull that off, o' smart one?"

"I'd find a way," Naruto said- again with the arrogant simplicity.

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke said, using his arms to push himself to his feet, realizing it would be hopeless to get Naruto to back down at the moment. Naruto smiled triumphantly. Sasuke just crossed his arms in aggravation.

"Okay, I'm up. Now, what do you want?"

"Let's make a bet," Naruto replied.

"A bet?" Sasuke could already tell he wouldn't like this one bit.

"I didn't stutter, teme," Naruto retorted.

"Fine. What's the bet then?" Sasuke asked, knowing that he would regret ever even humoring Naruto with this whole thing.

"I bet that you can't get a guy to kiss you in two days," Naruto said smugly. Sasuke had trouble keeping his jaw closed, having to use all the will power he possessed in order to do so.

"What kind of bet is that?" he finally managed.

"One that I'll win."

"No, I won't do that," Sasuke refused. Naruto pouted.

"C'mon, Sasuke, be a sport. You're not afraid you'll lose, are you?"

"How about you kiss a guy within two days?" Sasuke retorted by flipping the question back over to Naruto. However, to his astonishment, Naruto actually thought about it.

"Okay," Naruto finally answered. This time Sasuke couldn't keep his jaw shut. His mouth dropped in shock.

"So, how 'bout it?" Naruto stuck out his hand, unfazed by Sasuke's reaction. "I bet you 50 Ryo(1) that I can get a guy to kiss me in two days' time."

Sasuke stared at the outstretched hand for a moment while he thought about the pros and cons. In the end, he decided "what the hell" with a smirk on his face. What did he really have to lose? He maintained his reputation while getting a good laugh from Naruto.

"I bet you 50 Ryo that you will _not _get a guy to kiss you in two days' time."

The two glared at each other competitively for a moment before shaking hands, sealing a very-, as they were soon to find out- complicated deal.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea really just came to me while I was goofing off at my friend's house. She helped me get the idea for the bet, so credit goes to Taylowolf for that.

Is that the currency they use? I wasn't exactly sure, but that's what they use on the game, so I was just guessing.

Review please! I'll update faster if I get more reviews ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I know this was a fast update compared to usual, but I decided I would try really hard to update some of these stories before next weekend. I'll try to get a chapter up each week for all my stories, but no promises. I'm not known for my speedy updating, I'll admit.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself. This bet was going to be a piece of cake. He had two whole days to get someone- any guy- to kiss him. It wasn't even getting them to fall in love with him- it was just to get a kiss. That wouldn't be hard, but Naruto knew that whom he _wanted_ to kiss him might be a little difficult to persuade, though.

And who was that oh-so-lucky person?

None other than the Uchiha himself…

Not only would Naruto win this bet, he would win it with Sasuke. That was just how it was going to happen.

Sasuke, however, thinking he knew where Naruto's thoughts were most likely going with this whole thing, decided that he would keep Naruto close. If Naruto was with him for two days, then there was no way he could be with someone else, which meant there would be no kissing action, which meant Sasuke would win the bet and be 50 Ryo richer. To Sasuke, his plan seemed to have no flaws that he could yet see, other than Naruto possibly slipping away by using a shadow clone or something, but that would be fine, as long as Sasuke paid attention and didn't let Naruto get that kiss.

"So, are you hungry Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying to seem as if he weren't going to force Naruto to stay by his side, even if it required putting the blonde on a leash.

"Heck yes!" Naruto cried, _thinking_ he already knew where this was going. However, instead of thinking of what Sasuke might be planning, he only thought about how this would help him with his own strategy. Time alone with Sasuke was exactly what he needed if he was going to win this unnecessary bet. It was obvious he was going to win anyway.

"How about we go get some ramen, then?" Sasuke inquired. "My treat."

"Ramen!" Naruto was about to take off when he remembered: _Wait! I have to stay close to Sasuke, make sure he doesn't slip off. I have to get myself under control…but it's ramen…NO! Control, Naruto, control!_

Sasuke was intrigued when Naruto did not immediately take off for the ramen stand they usually went to (1). Instead, he seemed to force himself to walk slowly, keeping perfect pace with Sasuke's own slow gait. What was the hold up?

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes sparkling dangerously with the reflected moonlight. Sasuke felt the oddest sensation come over him as he looked deep into Naruto's reflective, blue eyes. He pulled his gaze away harshly, deciding to actually watch where he was going.

"Hn?"

"Why do you always pay for my ramen?" Naruto asked innocently, taking care to look like the exact replica of an angel as he looked up at Sasuke. He was pulling it off gorgeously, in his opinion, but the problem was that Sasuke was not watching Naruto. He'd might as well have been dancing like a monkey for all Sasuke cared.

But Sasuke had still heard the question. He thought about it for a moment before answering, "Because you can't."

_Simple, yet true,_ Naruto thought, knowing very well that that was the truth of the matter.

"Well, you don't _have_ to pay for it. You could always leave me there to do dishes or something," Naruto pressed on, giving up on the angel face. And, of course, that's when Sasuke looked down on him. He tried to recover his angelic appearance, but it was too late. Sasuke smirked at him.

"What's it to you, anyway? Do you want me to leave you to do dishes, because I wouldn't mind all that much. Just more money in my pocket," Sasuke responded, basically shrugging off the question completely.

"No! No, that's okay. I was just curious. You know, I could take it to mean that we're actually friends…" Naruto kidded.

"Aren't we?" Sasuke asked, looking away from Naruto again. Not because he couldn't take Naruto's cute face, but because they had arrived at the ramen shop.

"I don't know, are we?" Naruto asked.

"You tell me," Sasuke persisted, once again flipping the question back to Naruto. He seemed to be avoiding a lot of questions by doing that lately, but whatever worked, right?

"I guess," Naruto responded hesitantly. He had always imagined him and Sasuke as friends, but then again, he had quite an imagination, and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"You guess?" Sasuke looked at Naruto as he took a seat. Naruto sat next to him. "Are we friends or not? There's no 'I guess' to it."

"I like to think of us as friends. I don't know if we are or not though." Before Naruto could embarrass himself any further, the lady that worked at the shop came up to them and took their order. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look as he ordered a bowl of ramen, same as Naruto. When she had left again, he resumed to interrogate- if interrogating was what you'd call it- Naruto.

"Do you want to be friends?" Sasuke asked. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke looked at Naruto with something close to anticipation on his beautifully pale face, nearly crushing Naruto's heart. Even if he had wanted to, how could he say no to such a lonely person, someone who had been put through so much pain? It wasn't possible.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Naruto responded, a smile gracing his childish features. Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest. Wow, he had a real friend. He hadn't had a friend since before his entire clan had been murdered. How strange to actually be able to claim someone- let alone Naruto- as a friend. But he liked the idea and figured that he'd get used to it eventually.

"Okay then," Sasuke said, seeing the woman come back with their ordered food. "Then we're friends."

The two ate in quiet astonishment for a couple minutes, their voracious appetites keeping them steadfastly inhaling their food.

But, sometime when the two hadn't been paying attention, they had both started on one single noodle. Somehow the ends of it had wiggled its way into each of their bowls. To Naruto, who was the first to notice, this was a great opportunity. He greedily began to slurp up his end of the noodle, bringing the unsuspecting Uchiha ever closer. It wasn't until Naruto was sure he had gotten the brooding boy when Sasuke finally realized what was happening…

--

The woman who had served the two boys their ramen smiled to herself. She could tell by the looks in their eyes that they had something for each other, so she had decided to help it along. It wasn't everyday that you got a chance to set up the cutest couple in the world. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke had come here together for a long time, and it was obvious how much they had both grown on each other. So, why not help the seeds of love grow? They had already been planted; they just needed a little help to start budding. So, she had put that one noodle in their bowls. It had worked multiple times, setting up the best couples the world had ever seen, starting off the types of relationships that lasted a lifetime. And the woman was proud of it. She was sure that, once again, the noodle technique would work…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not going to lie: that's the worst cliffhanger ever made. I think I'm going to put it into a contest, actually, because it's so bad.

Anyway, please review. I know it wasn't quite as good as the first chapter, but I'm trying to come up with some killer ides for later, so I want this to go slow. I only have a two-day span to work with.

So, as you _review,_ feel free to share ideas for future chapters:P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh my, it has been a long time since my last update. And there are reasons, but I'll skip that because I'm sure you guys don't want to hear. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

(Also, since it's been such a long time, I'll do a little recap…)

--

**Recap: **

**-Chapter One-**

"_So, how 'bout it?" Naruto stuck out his hand, unfazed by Sasuke's reaction. "I bet you 50 Ryo that I can get a guy to kiss me in two days' time."_

_Sasuke stared at the outstretched hand for a moment while he thought about the pros and cons. In the end, he decided "what the hell" with a smirk on his face. What did he really have to lose? He maintained his reputation while getting a good laugh from Naruto._

"_I bet you 50 Ryo that you will not get a guy to kiss you in two days' time."_

_The two glared at each other competitively for a moment before shaking hands, sealing a very-, as they were soon to find out, - complicated deal._

**-Chapter Two-**

…_But, sometime when the two hadn't been paying attention, they had both started on one single noodle. Somehow the ends of it had wiggled its way into each of their bowls. To Naruto, who was the first to notice, this was a great opportunity. He greedily began to slurp up his end of the noodle, bringing the unsuspecting Uchiha ever closer. It wasn't until Naruto was sure he had gotten the brooding boy when Sasuke finally realized what was happening…_

--

Author: Alley-Oop

--

Sasuke thanked whoever- God, Allah, Buddha, or any other person up above there might be- for his quick reflexes. As soon as he realized what was happening, he bit down on the noodle, causing it to slap Naruto in the face and preventing their lips from actually touching.

"Nice try," Sasuke complimented calmly, not showing the actual chaos his thoughts were just launched into. He now knew that Naruto was going to use any chance he got to steal a kiss, whether from Sasuke himself or someone else. Also, he wondered why Naruto had proposed the bet, anyway. Surely he didn't have the money to spare if he lost, which Sasuke was sure he would. But, then again, Naruto was always trying to just be noticed, so maybe this was one way of doing that. Sasuke didn't know, and, after he had thoroughly thought it through, he didn't really care.

Naruto, however, was extremely disappointed. He had been so close! He had almost beaten Sasuke only five minutes after they had made the bet! Stupid Uchiha, always ruining everything… Naruto wondered, for a split second, if the noodle thing had been a coincidence or something more. He looked up towards the lady who had served them, but her face remained impassive. She just went about her business, acting completely oblivious to what had just taken place.

The boys finished in a somewhat awkward silence, neither looking at each other.

"Night, dobe," Sasuke said, taking off in the opposite direction from Naruto's house.

"Night, Sasuke," Naruto responded, then quickly added, "And don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Whatever," Sasuke said, tucking his hands into his deep pockets and walking away into the darkness.

"That's right, keep walking!" Naruto hollered after the disappearing figure. He thought he could hear a snicker, but wasn't sure. With a sigh, he turned and headed back to his apartment, wondering if he hadn't gotten in over his head with this whole bet situation.

"You're late," Sasuke stated dryly as Naruto came trotting along the path.

"No, you were just early," Naruto stated.

"Whatever. Let's get started." The raven-haired teen turned and started walking away. Naruto glared after him. He hadn't even said anything about his hair or outfit at all! He had spent an extra twenty minutes this morning getting around, but for what? For Sasuke to not even notice? It really honked his horn. He looked down at his black net shirt and clingy orange shorts while running a tanned hand through his perfectly gelled hair. He thought he looked damn good, but why didn't Sasuke say anything.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a kunai flew past his face at dangerously high speeds.

"Whoa!" he cried, stumbling backwards a few steps. He jumped back as another kunai was planted near his feet.

"Pay attention, loser, or you'll get hurt!" Sasuke called. Naruto looked around to see where the teme was hiding, but saw no one.

"You'll pay for that, Sasuke. And don't call me a loser!"

"Hn."

This went on for approximately two hours, the two fighting and bantering back and forth. Naruto, when he was so out of breath from dodging attacks that he could hardly breathe, sat down and leaned against a tree in what he thought was very good cover. Little did he know it was the perfect trap.

Sasuke crouched in a bush, sneakily hidden. He waited for the perfect moment…then pounced on his prey. Naruto let out a deafening yelp as he was knocked onto his back and cold metal was pressed up against the tender, tanned flesh on his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was trying his hardest not to whimper. However, when he did finally open his deep, blue eyes, he was greeted with the very obnoxious sight of Sasuke almost grinning- almost, but not quite.

"That's not cool, teme!"

"I win," Sasuke stated coolly.

"No fair!"

"It was completely fair, dobe," Sasuke said, pulling away and tucking his kunai back into its pouch, a very smug look on his god-like features. Naruto just pouted, making Sasuke's smug look that much smugger.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto, who took it reluctantly. Sasuke helped pull him to his feet, then started stalking off.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked for the fiftieth time since he and Sasuke had started walking ten minutes ago.

"I don't know, idiot," Sasuke said, watching in mild amusement as Naruto started scratching at his net shirt.

"Damn bugs…" he managed to hear, then, "Oof!" as he stopped suddenly to turn and look at Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"What do I… What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in genuine confusion.

"I mean, what the hell do you want?"

"I didn't ask you for anything."

"I don't have anything to help you, so why are you complaining to me? I didn't tell you to wear a net shirt today, I can't kill all the bugs in the world, and if you're so worried about it, you decide where we're going," Sasuke barked. That shut Naruto up, but not for long. Two seconds later, he was all pressed up against Sasuke, one hand on his chest, the other snaking up around his neck, preparing for the kill.

"But, Sasuke-kun, I wore this shirt for you…" Naruto started, making his voice extra husky and laying on the honey. His voice would lull anyone else… anyone but the Uchiha, who stood there unfazed.

"Naruto, I-"

"Will you do me a favor, Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a startled shudder as his name was purred and the hand around his neck pulled him closer and the hand on his chest started caressing his pale skin through the thick shirt material.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke forced out. Naruto was slightly peeved at the added insult, but he didn't show it. He pulled Sasuke close and ran his tongue over Sasuke's ear. He liked the way the raven shuddered every now and then, reminding him that he was _this_ close to winning the bet. He just had to wait for the right moment…

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto asked, pressing a hand to his red cheek. Sasuke had just _slapped_ him! On the face!

"Bug," Sasuke stated simply, then moved away. "But what about that favor?" he asked, wiping his hand on his pants, the hand that had just been used to smack Naruto across the face for more than the obvious reason. Sasuke knew that with Naruto in so close a proximity he wouldn't stand a chance, so he had to get away. Sure, slapping him was the easy way out, and Sasuke wasn't proud of it, but it had worked, right?

Naruto, deciding to give up for a moment, really did have a favor to ask, though.

"Can we switch shirts?" he asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sasuke asked, once again being amused as Naruto tried not to slap at all the bugs on him.

"Because you care so much about me…" Naruto ventured. Sasuke sighed- not good enough.

"Because it will shut me up…" Naruto tried, and was relieved and enthused to see Sasuke actually contemplate the pros and cons.

"Fine," Sasuke said. He did not hesitate to strip himself of his classic navy shirt, chucking it to the stunned blonde. However, Naruto quickly came back to his senses and took off his own shirt, trying not to stare at the Uchiha's wonderfully beautiful body. As much as he hated to admit it, he might actually be disappointed that bugs might get a hold of such perfect skin.

Sasuke grumbled as he pulled the net shirt- not even really worth wearing- over his head. Not only was it scratchy and allowed bugs to have a hay day with him, but it was also _way _too small. The tiny squares were stretched nearly to the point of snapping as they came down over his chest, and it was too short, since Sasuke was considerably taller than the dobe.

"Great," he sighed, his one word dripping with sarcasm.

The shirt basically came up three inches too high, leaving even more of him uncovered for bugs to ravish.

Naruto was having an equally difficult time. The shirt was way too big. It was large on Sasuke to begin with, but Naruto, being as small as he was, was having a much more difficult time. First, he got lost in the damn thing, then when he finally got his head through a hole as he was suffocating, he found out that it was a sleeve…and his head was stuck in it…

The two finally looked up at each other and their shirts… and began laughing hysterically. Wait- Naruto immediately shut up, listening to Sasuke's chortle. It was odd… almost like there was no sound coming out of his mouth. Actually, there wasn't. Not a single noise escaped Sasuke's lips as tears began streaming down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Naruto only put up with it for so long because it was the only time he had ever seen Sasuke smile, let alone laugh, let alone _cry_! But he eventually got sick of it.

"Yeah, haha. I could laugh just as hard about you, but I'm not going to. So, are you gonna help me before I stretch out your precious shirt, or what?" he grumbled.

Sasuke sobered up and pushed Naruto's head back through the sleeve. He then proceeded to help Naruto get his head in the proper hole so he could actually function.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was ready to choke someone, and Naruto understood why Sasuke liked his shirts so much.

"Sasuke-teme, I think I might keep your shirt," the blonde said absentmindedly.

"I think not. Actually, I want it back. _Now_."

"Aw, c'mon. Not now!"

"You can wear it tomorrow. I'll take it home and wash it, because I'm leaving now," Sasuke said. He didn't even care at this point. The fact was, he just wanted his damn shirt back at that instant, and if Naruto wanted to wear it tomorrow, good for him.

"All day tomorrow?" Naruto asked, eyes going wide as he snuggled into the high collar of the shirt. Sasuke wanted his shirt back so bad he thought he might die. The deeper in Naruto snuggled, the scratchier the shirt he was wearing felt to him.

"Sure."

"Okay."

_God, yes!_ Sasuke thought, wasting no time is practically ripping Naruto's shirt- Sasuke's second skin, if you will- from his body. Naruto frowned when he looked up the shirt, then looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's body, actually. Yikes, when had he gotten that hot? It almost stung Naruto's eyes to look at it.

"What?" Sasuke asked, getting impatient.

"You're so pale that it hurts my eyes to look at you," Naruto covered.

"Whatever. Gimme my shirt back."

Naruto ever so slowly took the shirt off, being sure to put on a show, but Sasuke was oblivious. He really must've wanted his shirt back, bad.

And that's when it came to Naruto.

"If you want it back, you've got to give me a kiss for it…"

_Fuck…_ thought Sasuke…

**A/N:** And that would be the end of chapter three! Yay for updates!

I know it was crappy and all, but if you'd like to review, it would be much appreciated. I finally just got back into the stupid writing mood! Actually, what got me going were my new ideas for three- count 'em: three!!- new fics. I've already started one and it most likely won't be very long, but I have it all planned out and it should run smoothly once I get all the stupid chapters typed up.

Oh, and I'm thinking one or two- maybe three if you guys _really_ like it- more chapters to this story, so I will try to update it as soon as possible.

And, for anyone who is still reading this, thanks for all your _reviews_ and support!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh, my, I don't' even know what's going to happen in this chapter! It's so exciting, isn't it:P

So, Naruto wanted to play dirty, did he? Well, Sasuke could certainly go with that. After all, this was a game for two.

"Oh, but Naruto…" Sasuke started, taking two tantalizing steps closer to the blonde, putting on the most innocently seductive face that was possible. Finally, he was only about three inches away from the unsuspecting blonde. Sasuke, who was actually pretty desperate for his shirt back, might actually have kissed the dobe if this didn't work.

He pressed one of his hands against the toned, tanned chest of the blonde in front of him, listening for his heartbeat. And there it was: faster than usual, but carrying the same notes as always. While that hand was busy fondling Naruto's bare chest, the other snaked around his waist, which Naruto did not seem to notice until he was being pressed tightly against Sasuke, skin on skin.

Heat… that was all Naruto could feel. _Body_ heat. _Sasuke's_ heat. And God, it was wonderful.

Naruto felt a tongue scope out the shell of his ear, and a sizzling hot, sultry voice talking to him, teasing him, driving him insane.

And then it was gone- all of it. The heat, the skin-on-skin contact, the sweet-smelling breath, and that hot voice that sent shudders down his spine. It was all gone, and with it Sasuke's shirt.

"No fair, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed when he got his focus back.

"What wasn't fair?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the pissed-off blonde with an expression of complete and total non-evil, which was an unreal contradiction to what the Uchiha was.

"You cheated!"

"I did? At what?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said," Sasuke suddenly said, giving up on his innocent ignorance. It took too much effort, and far too much patience to put on such an elaborate show.

"So why-?"

"Did you actually expect me to kiss you, dobe?"

"No, but-"

"Then why the surprise?" Sasuke asked, slipping the shirt- _his_ shirt- over his head, cherishing the warmth and comfort that immediately enveloped him. But… what was that smell? It smelled like…

"Dobe, come here," Sasuke demanded, interrupting Naruto mid-rant about lying, sneaky, unfair temes.

Naruto, slightly suspicious, narrowed his eyes, but complied, stepping towards the Uchiha, never taking his eyes from him.

"Arms up," Sasuke demanded.

"What?! Why?" Naruto cried, making Sasuke cringe a little bit. Whoever had come up with the idea of a microphone had obviously never heard Naruto before.

Sasuke, not feeling like explaining his reasoning, quickly snatched one of Naruto's wrists and jerked his arm upwards, actually lifting the blonde off the ground. Sasuke didn't even have to lean in to smell the body odor. Slightly repulsed, he dropped Naruto, who landed on his bottom.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his aching butt.

"Haven't you ever heard of deodorant?" Sasuke asked, forcing the bite out of his tone as he lifted his arms, sniffing one of his own pits. The awful stench that he smelled would have to be his shirt. Damn that stupid blonde!

Naruto let out some incoherent mumbles.

"Talk more clearly," Sasuke demanded.

"I forgot it today," Naruto said, getting to his feet and putting on his net shirt, which now officially looked idiotic because it had been stretched out so mercilessly.

Sasuke didn't even bother with a reaction. It was completely expected that Naruto would forget something so crucial on a training day. And it only figured that he would make Sasuke smell too. Stupid, _stupid_ dobe, always ruining everything.

"I'm going home," Sasuke stated.

'_Fuck it,_' he thought. Naruto could kiss anyone at this point, and Sasuke wouldn't care. He just wanted to get home, get a shower, and forget that this day ever happened.

"Don't leave me here!" Naruto called as Sasuke began making hand signs to poof back to his house.

"Go home," Sasuke stated, repeating the signs again.

"But my house is lonely," he said, once again breaking Sasuke's concentration, causing him to completely butcher the jutsu.

"Then come to my house, damnit! See how much I care," Sasuke said, finally poofing off to his house before Naruto could say anything more. Before he could even bat an eye, however, Naruto was standing there next to him.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes at the look of awe on Naruto's face and left to get a shower, stripping along the way. Starting with his smelly shirt, then moving on to his arm and leg wrappings, continuing clear down to his boxers, at which point he stopped. He grabbed a towel and locked himself in the bathroom.

Naruto was still in awe of the tidy house when he heard the water start running.

'_Holy shit, Sasuke is naked only one room away… The only thing separating us from each other is a door_!' Naruto thought to himself, nice images floating around in his head. However, this realization slipped away as quickly as it had come, and Naruto just made himself comfortable on Sasuke's black, leather sofa, looking at the blank television. It was certainly no plasma screen, but it was nice. Sasuke must not have watched much T.V., though, because all the knobs and buttons were covered in dust. There was also a nice bookshelf off to one side, against the wall, made of beautiful cherry wood. It was filled with worn books of all shapes and sizes, but the first thing that Naruto noticed was that all of them were alphabetized. Sick…

The walls were simply adorned with paintings of the Uchiha district of Konoha, and Naruto noticed that there was not one single picture of a person setting out in the entire room. It made his stomach churn to think about what Sasuke must've felt with just the memories. Certainly he wouldn't want the pictures as reminders every time he stepped into his abode.

Naruto continued to sit on the sofa for a few more minutes, before his stomach began complaining noisily for being neglected. Naruto shot a glance at the bathroom door, which had steam rolling out from underneath it. Sasuke was still in the shower, and Naruto was starved. However, he forced himself to sit still. This wasn't his house, and Sasuke wasn't exactly thrilled to have him there in the first place.

Naruto turned his attention back to the TV, wondering if it had ever been used before at all. Sure, it was old, but it was practically unused, by the looks of it. So saying, Naruto felt it out of the question to even touch it.

His resolve to keep out of Sasuke's cupboards, though, was wavering dangerously as his stomach gave another audible groan. Before he could tell himself to just wait for Sasuke, his feet were already carrying him quickly towards the kitchen, which had every cooking necessity that had ever been made. A large glass dish that held spoons and spatulas rested on the black marble counter to the left of the sparkling black sink. To the left of that dish was a counter-top stove, shining so brightly that it was just begging to be used, which wasn't a problem with Naruto. But, best of all, towering over every other thing in the very modern kitchen, proudly stood the refrigerator, which Naruto could just tell was overflowing with food waiting to be cooked. It also didn't take long for Naruto to explore the cupboards and drawers and set to attempting to cook, which he barely ever did even at his own house.

--

Sasuke was getting out of the shower when he smelled it- the odor of burnt or burning food, which meant…

"Naruto!" he yelled, barely getting the towel wrapped around his hips before running into the kitchen. His eyes widened in shock at the state of his once-spotless kitchen. There was food everywhere, as if something had exploded, and almost every utensil Sasuke owned was covered in… God only knew what.

But those things were nothing compared to the fire that was spilling out of a frying pan. Then there was also a terrified blonde standing in the midst of the overwhelming mess, looking helpless and confused. Sasuke took action immediately, racing to the stove and grabbing the pan, spilling some of the concoction that Naruto had made onto his hand, burning it.

"Fuck!" he hissed quietly, racing the pan over to the sink and dropping it in, running cold water over it. The fire doused, he took a moment to examine his demolished kitchen once more before completely loosing his temper on the stunned blonde.

"You stupid, fucking idiot! What were you thinking? Have you ever even cooked before in your life? You should have just waited for me! Look at my fucking kitchen! I hope you know how to clean, Naruto!" he spewed, only getting more angry when he realized that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him at all, but was staring at something apparently far more interesting. Something red that was steadily overtaking Sasuke's kitchen floor and that left a metallic smell lingering in the air.

Sasuke followed the blonde's gaze, noticing the puddle of blood gathering beneath him. That was when he brought his hand to his face and saw just how badly he had been burned. A good chunk of skin was missing from the back of his hand, and blood was freely leaking from the open wound.

Sasuke was seething inside, but he forced himself to remain calm. He quickly and quietly dug out a towel from a drawer, and without saying anything, wetted it down with warm water. Expertly wrapping his hand, he did not look at Naruto. When he was finished, though, he pushed past him and said, "I'll be right back. Cleaning supplies are under the sink."

--

Naruto was so stunned with what he had just done that he didn't even notice how low the towel was riding on Sasuke's hips, the white cloth very nearly falling to the ground as the brunette raced to put out the fire, while Naruto stood there like an imbecile. All he had done was try to make something to eat. Was that too hard? Apparently for an idiot like him, or so Naruto thought.

He was grateful for Sasuke's quick reactions, though, because Naruto was sure that he would have caught the whole place on fire otherwise. Then he definitely wouldn't be getting a kiss from Sasuke. In fact, they would probably cease to be friends at all.

Naruto felt his heart sink and his stomach totally flip when he saw that Sasuke was hurt. He couldn't help but just stare at the blood, not wanting to believe that it was his fault. He couldn't believe it. Then Sasuke pushed past him, and he slowly felt his mind coming back to him so that he could move and think properly. He was quick about getting out the cleaning things. Maybe he could redeem himself if he just did a speedy, thorough job cleaning. Naruto, though, somewhere deep inside, already knew it was a futile effort. Of course Sasuke wouldn't forgive him. He had just nearly caught his entire kitchen on fire after completely trashing everything, and, just to put the large cherry on top, Sasuke had gotten hurt.

The first thing that Naruto started on was the floor, so that people could walk without making even more of a mess. Also, that was where the puddle of blood was, and it was making Naruto sick to look at it- it reminded him of Sasuke's stoic face and bitter voice as he had pushed past him just a few minutes before. When the floor was finished, Naruto swiped down the counters, which looked the worst. He then took the frying pan out of the sink and dumped the burnt food into the trash, which he took outside afterwards.

--

Sasuke, while Naruto had been cleaning, had been in his bedroom, examining his hand. The damage wasn't excessive, but where it was, it was bad. Hissing in pain through his teeth, he applied antibacterial gunk, then wrapped it carefully with gauze, over which followed normal bandages. All Sasuke could say was that he was glad it was his hand, and not his leg or something. At least he could still walk.

After he had finished wrapping his hand with the first-aid kit he hadn't used in a very long time until tonight, he changed into his pajamas. The outfit consisted of a large t-shirt and a pair of plaid navy-blue pants. In the kitchen, he was surprised to see how much Naruto had done in such a short amount of time. Yet it still looked good, although he had obviously worked quickly. But the blonde in question was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke wondered if he had scared the blonde off somehow. He had been kind of harsh, but he had had every right. As he looked around though, Sasuke knew that Naruto would be back. He was too sweet to leave his kitchen in a state of half-disaster, so he would come to finish up. After all, there were still dishes to do.

Out of the rare kindness of his heart, Sasuke decided to help Naruto out a bit, despite how angry he had been. Gathering up the dirty dishes, he compiled them all into the sink and ran the water for them, so they could start soaking. He also put away the clean dishes in the drainer. He may have had the money for one, but Sasuke did not own a dishwasher. It was something that he had never invested in- it was unnecessary. After all, how many dishes could one person dirty? Well, if your name was Naruto, then the answer was: a lot.

When he finished with that task, Sasuke set to pilfering in his cupboards for something to feed the blonde. He had to be hungry or he wouldn't have invaded Sasuke's kitchen in the first place. The raven-haired teen would have gladly made instant ramen for his blonde friend if he had any. However, not really liking the stuff that much himself, he didn't have any. He eventually just decided to make something. Chicken and rice wouldn't be hard, and he had everything that he needed.

--

Naruto had stayed outside for a minute after dumping the garbage. Sitting on Sasuke's front steps, he had just thought about everything that had happened between the two of them, starting at the conversation that had begun this whole thing. How they had both been exhausted and had just sat in the shade talking… How Sasuke had admitted that he didn't like all the attention that girls gave him… How Sasuke had spat water all over Naruto when he'd asked if he was gay…

That was when Naruto finally realized something so important about his friend that he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before.

Sasuke was gay! That was why he hadn't accepted the bet, that was why had spat water on Naruto at the question the blonde had jokingly asked. Sasuke was gay! It was such a weird thought, but Naruto had finally figured it out. It was strange to think that you're best friend was gay though. Just the thought that they might like you as more than a friend was bizarre. But it was something Naruto could definitely get used to.

Feeling a little bit better, but not knowing why, Naruto stepped back into the house. Instantly, his mouth started watering. What was that wonderful smell? The small blonde followed his sniffer clear to the kitchen, where he was surprised to find Sasuke cooking. For a moment, Naruto could imagine a chef's hat on his friend's head as he quickly threw spices into a pan, stirred, and adjusted temperatures like an expert.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and let a small smile slip onto his lips. Obviously he wasn't still _too _angry.

"Chicken and rice all right?" he asked. Pft, like Naruto would complain anyway.

"Yeah, sounds great." Naruto sidled over to Sasuke's side and took a deep breath. "Smells great, too," he added.

"I know," Sasuke responded with a hint of pride.

_Stupid, arrogant bastard_, Naruto thought with a smile. That was undoubtedly Sasuke.

"Dishes are ready to be washed," the brunette said. Naruto looked at the sink and saw that he still had a bit to do.

"I'm on it," he said.

It didn't take much longer before they were seated across from each other at Sasuke's small, square table, steaming plates in front of them. They were just about to dig in when there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell…?" Sasuke wondered aloud as he reluctantly pushed back his chair back to get the door.

"I'll get it," Naruto said, seeing the plain reluctance in Sasuke.

"It's my house, dobe," Sasuke said.

"You made dinner. The least I can do is get the door."

"Naruto, it's my house. I should answer the door."

"But-"

"C'mon, we can both answer it."

The suggestion surprised Naruto. He had never expected Sasuke to compromise with him. It was odd. Usually Sasuke just fought until he won, not compromised. The irritating ring of the doorbell brought him back.

"Okay."

Sasuke was the one to actually open the door, but Naruto stood right behind him. Both of them were rather taken aback by the shock of pink at the door: Sakura.

"Sasuke!" she squealed, damaging both boys' eardrums. "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto recovered from the initial shock and responded with a polite, "Hello, Sakura."

"Oh, I didn't know you had company, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto hated to do it, but it seemed like the polite thing to do. "We were just having dinner. Do you want to come in and have some?" Yep, if Sasuke didn't hate him already, he certainly did now.

--

Sasuke hated Naruto. It was official. It was one thing to trash his kitchen and nearly burn down the house, but inviting people into _his _house to eat _his_ food, that was just stepping over the line.

--

Naruto didn't miss the glare that Sasuke gave him, and he instantly knew how big his mistake had been. He wished he could withdraw the invitation to Sakura, but he couldn't, not now.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared back at Naruto.

"Not at all," Naruto quickly replied before Sasuke could say anything, knowing that if Sasuke had a say, he would instantly refuse Sakura, and that would not turn out well.

"Okay, then," she said. Naruto stepped aside to let her in, but Sasuke didn't move, making Sakura have to squeeze past him. When she finally made it through, though, Sasuke closed the door.

"You can fix yourself a plate. The kitchen is right around the corner. If you'll excuse us, I have to talk to Naruto," Sasuke said, which was probably the most he had ever said to Sakura in his entire life, and it was all Naruto's fault.

Sasuke dragged Naruto into the nearest room- his bedroom.

Naruto knew that whatever Sasuke had to say would not be good, but he forced himself to willingly go along with the brunette, who was ready to murder.

"So, Sasuke…" Naruto started, breaking the tense silence around them.

"Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like you live here, for God's sake!"

"It just seemed polite to invite her in, Sasuke. She's nice, if you'd give her a chance."

"If I'd give her a chance? She stalks me like a stink on shit, Naruto! She comes over every night, and I try not to encourage her. She's never even been in my house before now!"

"Oh… Oops…"

"Yeah, oops is right."

"Well, we'd might as well get this over with."

"May as well…"

**A/N:** Just seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry for the long wait. My Internet was shut off for a long time. I tried to make this chapter kind of long. I think the next chapter will be the end of this story.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all sitting around Sasuke's small table. Of course, now their food was cold because Sakura had wanted to examine every inch of Sasuke's house. Sasuke was also ready to hang Naruto- not to mention Sakura- by the throat from his ceiling. Naruto could swear that the brunette didn't stop glaring once throughout the entire dinner, and he also said nothing. However, Sakura was not fazed, though Naruto might have been a bit.

"Ya know, this is the first time I've ever been _in_ Sasuke's house." Sakura said, looking around once again, as if to absorb everything in this one visit.

"Really? Mine too," Naruto said. He thought he heard Sasuke mumble some smart-ass comment under his breath, but he pretended that his comrade had said nothing.

"Wow, isn't that a coincidence?" Sakura said. "Oh, you have a lovely home, by the way," she said, the comment directed at Sasuke.

"Hn." Of course, Sasuke was too rude to even give a simple "thank you" to the obsessive- and possessive- girl.

A very tense, very pregnant silence then fell upon the three. Sasuke had hardly touched his food, Sakura probably knew that she would be shooed as soon as she finished eating, and so she ate painfully slow, and Naruto acted normal: engulfing his food like a vacuum cleaner. The blonde also felt terrible for completely ruining Sasuke's dinner, and Sasuke's whole night, and Sasuke's entire day. But he didn't say anything. He was keeping busy on his food, which actually was delicious, not that he had had any doubt that it would be in the first place.

"This is really great, you guys," Sakura finally said, popping the silence that had been similar to a balloon held over a needle.

"Sasuke did it all. I just nearly burned down the whole place. Sasuke had to save me."

Sasuke smirked. It sounded mild when Naruto put it that way- a lot less dramatic and a lot less harmful.

"Oh, well, it's really excellent," Sakura said, looking right at Sasuke, waiting for him to respond.

"I know," the arrogant bastard finally responded after a long time of being stared at by both Sakura and Naruto. Naruto wanted to burst with anger. At least Sakura was putting in some effort. The very minimum that Sasuke could do was try to not be a stupid, pompous jerk and give her a real, polite answer. However, knowing that the situation was awkward even for Sasuke, he said nothing, just reminding himself that he had invited the girl, so it was his job to keep her satisfied and happy for as long as she stayed, which- hopefully- wouldn't be too long.

Sasuke set down his silverware and picked up his glass of water, which was when Sakura noticed the bandages. She was instantly at Sasuke's side, using the excuse to hold his hand.

"Oh, my God, Sasuke, are you okay?!" she shrieked in her horridly girly voice that made both boys flinch. Now Naruto really felt bad for Sasuke. Not only was he being forced against his will to eat his supper with the one girl he absolutely despised, but she was holding his hand and being just plain annoying. He felt that he needed to intervene, but didn't dare for fear of making Sasuke even more pissed off- if possible.

"I'm fine," Sasuke ground out irritably.

"But-"

"I'm fine."

"But Sasuke-"

"Sakura! I'm fine, okay? Just, for God's sake, sit down and finish your meal."

Damn. That outburst would have made Naruto shit himself if he had been Sakura. But, expectedly, Sakura being Sakura, her eyes welled up and tears started gathering at the corners of her eyes. Naruto would have felt bad and instantly apologized, but not Sasuke. In fact, he was so pissed off, that he shoved his chair out and stood.

"Please excuse me," he said, his manners kicking in just a tad too late. But no one would have objected had he not said anything at all.

"Thanks for inviting me, Naruto, but I have to go home now. My parents will be worried." And with that said, Sakura poofed away right as her first sob reached Naruto's ears.

"Well, didn't that turn out nicely?" Naruto said sarcastically to himself as he stood and began picking up. He put Sasuke's plate in the fridge for later, seeing as he hardly touched it, along with the other leftovers. Scraping his and Sakura's plates, he thought back on the whole meal, wondering if it was truly his fault, or if Sasuke was just that much of a bastard. Naruto decided that it was definitely his fault as he began rinsing the plates and putting them into the sink to be washed later.

The terrible part was that Sasuke had made that meal himself, and because of Naruto, he hadn't even gotten to enjoy it. It was a shame, too, because it was some damn good food.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after tapping on the brunette's bedroom door, which he had heard slam earlier.

Hearing nothing, he tentively opened the door. He smiled to himself, though, when he saw Sasuke sprawled out on his bed, legs already tangled in the covers and face mashed into one of his pillows. Naruto didn't know what he was doing- or what he was going to do- when he started to approach the bed, though. This was an image that he had to capture for later. Sasuke's mouth was still closed, but his expression was soft, relaxed. Every now and then his brows would furrow, but his face relaxed again with a little, muffled groan.

And then, without even realizing what he had been doing, Naruto felt soft lips on his own. The amazing part was that _he_ had kissed Sasuke. Not the other way around. Naruto couldn't even blame the bet because it was the opposite way around. He had to get a guy to kiss him. But Naruto wasn't gay… was he? He couldn't be. However, he knew differently when he thought back on everything that he had thought about his friend. He had thought everything that friends don't think about other friends- especially if that friend isn't gay. Damn.

An arm suddenly wrapped around his waste and pulled him onto the bed. Actually, it pulled him on top of the "sleeping" Uchiha.

"I-I thought you were sleeping," Naruto sputtered when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. He couldn't see them in the dark, but he could definitely feel them.

"I was," Sasuke said in a normal I-just-woke-up voice that was slightly husky. "But I woke up when someone kissed me."

"Well, isn't that an odd way to wake up?"

"I suppose so."

"I-"

Naruto was cut off with lips on his, startling him. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and Sasuke took over, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The blonde pulled away for air a few moments later. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 11:56. Which meant that he had won.

"I guess this means that I win."

"I guess so," Sasuke said, not really caring at this point. He had his mouth latched onto Naruto's collarbone.

"You owe me 50 Ryo," Naruto said smirking.

"I think trading you shirts, putting out the fire, and making dinner would cover the cost," the Uchiha said, stingy as ever.

"Maybe if I got to keep the shirt…"

"I'll buy you as many shirts as you want if you'll just shut up right now," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. Yep, same old Sasuke- always doing something to get Naruto to shut up, whether it be trading shirts or buying him clothes. So Naruto shut up and enjoyed what he thought would be coming… Which turned out to not be very much. He and Sasuke kissed a bit, made out a lot, and then Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto off of him so that they were lying side by side.

"I'm tired," he said. "Night, dobe."

"Night, Teme… And don't call me dobe." Naruto didn't really care, though. Sasuke didn't say anything, and somehow Naruto knew that he was already asleep. Smiling, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his friend's forehead, then settled in to sleep himself.

The next morning, Naruto woke up and Sasuke was already gone. His stomach- and heart- sank with disappointment. He had at least expected to wake up next to someone, even though he had known better. He was getting his hopes up way too soon, that was all. After all, he and Sasuke were no established couple or anything, right?

He laid there for a few minutes, just trying to recall what it felt like to sleep next to someone for the first time he could remember in his entire life. It was a nice feeling, to be surrounded by the sensation of warmth and safety. It was just… amazing. Especially when he knew that he had just shared a bed with the most sought-after heartthrob in all of Konoha. That wasn't too bad of an accomplishment.

The smell of fresh food pulled Naruto out of his thoughts, out of Sasuke's bed, and straight to the kitchen, where he was not surprised to see Sasuke going at it again with the spices, pans, and utensils.

"Morning, Dobe," he said. Naruto realized that "dobe" was now officially his title, not just an offensive nickname.

"Morning, Teme." Naruto would just have to give Sasuke an offensive permanent name, then, and teme seemed to fit perfectly.

"Hungry yet?"

"Are you asking because you want to be a dick, or because you really want to know?"

"Both. And could you please not say 'dick'? It's vulgar," Sasuke said, plopping a perfectly cooked, sunny-side-up egg on a plate with some bacon and toast. He set the plate in front of Naruto.

"It's also vulgar to say what I'd like to do with my dick, but do you not want me to talk about that either?" Naruto replied without thinking, surprising even himself. Even more surprising than what he had said was Sasuke's reaction.

The Uchiha actually blushed. He blushed! It was ludicrous.

"I'd rather you not talk about it at the table," Sasuke said.

"So you'd prefer I talk about it elsewhere?"

"I'd prefer you not to talk about it at all."

"That's not what you just said," Naruto teased.

"Naruto, please…" Sasuke said as he sat down with his own plate. Naruto also noticed how the Uchiha was still in his pajamas.

_That makes him at least semi-normal, then_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Please what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He was slowly starting to push his chair back. Sasuke didn't notice.

"Don't be difficult."

"Who's the one being difficult?" Naruto was starting to lean across the table now.

"Are you asking because you want to be a dick, or because you really want to know," Sasuke asked.

"Both. And could you please not say 'dick'? It reminds me what I want to do to you…"

Sasuke was honestly speechless at this point. Besides, he couldn't say anything when Naruto closed the gap between them and shoved his tongue into his mouth, could he? Sasuke pushed his chair back and stood so that Naruto didn't have to totally lean over the table anymore. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips. The other boy really had no idea what he did to Naruto, and he never even tried.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to completely knock everything off of the table, food and dishes clattering to the floor with a quiet, "Damnit," coming from Sasuke. Naruto was definitely the one with the control this time. He quickly managed to get Sasuke flat on his back on the table, shocking the brunette. In fact, he gasped and his eyes went wide for a moment.

"I may be smaller than you, but I'm just as able," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear in the most sultry voice he could.

He felt the shudder run through the body pressed beneath him. It was a truly amazing feeling. Naruto had never had so much power over anyone before in his life. He was practically drowning in it, only in a good way (assuming there's a good way to drown.) He wanted it to last forever, which meant he was not going to give Sasuke time to turn the tables.

Naruto's nimble fingers were running all over Sasuke's skin, loving the feel of the smooth expanses of unexplored territory. It was enthralling and addicting. The blonde also didn't mind the constant shudders that Sasuke was giving off. They definitely weren't bad either.

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried to say, but the busy blonde cut him off with a long, deep kiss.

"Mmm, Naruto," Sasuke attempted again.

"Shh!" Naruto hissed, using his talented tongue to swipe the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, finally trying to push the blonde away.

"For Christ's sake, what is it?"

"We have training in ten minutes and we have to clean up this mess."

"This whole time all you were thinking about was that damn mess?"

"No, but I was keeping track of the time. Unlike some people, I don't loose control of myself."

"I'd beg to differ."

"Good. I like it when you beg," Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

"You've never seen me beg."

"But I will," the brunette responded confidently.

"You seem pretty sure of that."

"I am sure of that. Now get off of me." Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to comply, though, before just shoving him onto the floor and getting up.

"You start cleaning this up, and I'm going to go get dressed." And with that, Sasuke disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Naruto to clean up the mess that he hadn't entirely made…

**A/N:** Well, I know it wasn't much of a grand finale, but I don't write lemons, so that's as good as it's going to get.

But yay, it's over! Now I just have two others to finish up- one of which I'm going to totally redo- then I can get to work on a request that was put in a long time ago and start a new story. I'm excited.

Thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I know that the endings to my stories usually aren't the best, but I think they'll get better as I go along. Thanks again.


End file.
